


Queen

by NinesByDawn



Series: Nest Building [23]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinesByDawn/pseuds/NinesByDawn
Summary: For Raven, there’s nothing quite like being loved.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven, DickRae, Robrae, nightrae
Series: Nest Building [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655041
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Queen

Nightwing falls to one knee, gently grasping her hand with both of his. Her spine tingles a bit as his thumb slowly glides back and forth over her fingers, caressing them. Of all the affectionate little gestures he makes, this one is perhaps her favorite. Antiquated, yet chivalrous. Charming, yet comforting.

He kisses the top of her hand, then gazes up at her. The corners of her lips upturn ever so slightly as her fingers curl around his. She murmurs his name, momentarily losing herself in the deep cerulean of his eyes.

For Raven, there’s nothing quite like being loved.

**Author's Note:**

> New username fyi, but still sitting on the sinking Dickrae ship, now dabbling in drabbling


End file.
